


Braccio di ferro

by deerna, KyrieFortune, manubibi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomma, non ci si avvicina ad uno sconosciuto che sta studiando - o leggendo molto intensamente - solo per fare a braccio di ferro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braccio di ferro

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la Tearoom di Zelmira, @ LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo. Tema: tempi verbali passati.

La porta della biblioteca sembrava irraggiungibile. Era solo alla fine del corridoio, ma avrebbe potuto trovarsi su un altro pianeta, per quello che riguardava Nicholas. Doveva _solo_ passare davanti a tre classi, il bagno dei maschi, i distributori automatici, la cattedra del bidello, le scale e girare l'angolo. Un gioco da ragazzi. La sola idea gli faceva venire da vomitare.

Aveva pregato Marcel di ritardare il trasloco di ancora qualche mese, almeno per lasciargli finire la scuola con i suoi vecchi (pochi) amici, ma non c'era stato nulla da fare. Era l'occasione di una vita! Non poteva lasciarsela sfuggire! Dovevano trasferirsi immediatamente!

Così, nuova scuola. Nuovi compagni. Nuovi professori. Vecchi problemi.

Tirò un sospiro di... sollievo? O forse delusione? Quando abbassò la maniglia e aprì la porta di fronte a una biblioteca praticamente deserta. Perché si era sentito addosso un'ansia tanto corrosiva per una normalissima perlustrazione della nuova scuola, come un pollo? Si presentò con voce bassa all'addetta e si mosse tra gli scaffali e i tavoli vuoti facendo quanto meno rumore possibile, fino a trovare l'unico tavolo occupato.

Capelli neri e corti, un orecchio ricoperto di piercing, mascella e occhi minacciosi, ma intenti a leggere qualche volume ingiallito dal tempo e la mano ancora con qualche piccolo livido sulle nocche impegnata a prendere appunti. Nicholas si sedette all'angolo del tavolo, lasciando lo sconosciuto al suo studio, non senza un po' di paura. Un po' tanta paura, l'aspetto da teppista del suo compagno di scuola lo metteva in profonda soggezione. Si ritrovò a fissare quel ragazzo il cui aspetto cozzava con la sua concentrazione, perfino trattenendo il fiato, non sapendo se gli convenisse provare in fondo a cercare di instaurare una conversazione o se invece sarebbe stato meglio starsene in silenzio e uscire il suo materiale di studio.

Alla fine, non ebbe bisogno di starci a pensare tanto, visto che finalmente l’altro ragazzo lo squadrò da sotto le lunghissime ciglia - o perlomeno lunghissime per un ragazzo - per poi alzare le sopracciglia con aria scocciata.

“Che c’è?”

Nicholas sobbalzò, ancora in ansia, desiderando di nuovo e con più veemenza di essere di nuovo a casa, nella sua casa vera, con gli amici che aveva prima. E poi si domandò, ‘come ho fatto a farmi degli amici, allora?’

“Facciamo a braccio di ferro,” disse, con un’aria davvero poco convinta, prima ancora di pensarci per bene e fissando le nocche e le spalle dell’altro ragazzo.

“Eh? Perché?” Quello chiese, ovviamente. Insomma, non ci si avvicina ad uno sconosciuto che sta studiando - o leggendo molto intensamente - solo per fare a braccio di ferro.

Però poi quello si rasserenò, le sopracciglia sottili diventarono archi più gentili, e lievi.

“Okay, se vinco ti levi dalle palle.”

Forse, Nicholas pensò, i suoi metodi per fare amicizia avevano bisogno di un aggiornamento. Forse sarebbe stato meglio tentare con qualcun altro.

Cinque minuti dopo, si ritrovò di nuovo da solo nella biblioteca, con un braccio dolorante, e tanti cari saluti ad un buon inizio.


End file.
